Algo Inesperado
by ari-g
Summary: La mejores cosas en la vida vienen sin esperarlas, el amor es una de ellas. (Adevertencia Perejas Alternativas, Universo Alternativo, OOcness)
1. Prologo

N/A: Bueno, aquí os presento otro fic. Este esta dedicado para todos aquellos que adoran las parejas alternativas. *^.^*. Espero que les guste y que dejen un mensajito, si... porfa...  
  
Disclaimers: Ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son mios. Pertenecen al gran Watsuki-sensei.  
  
Algo Inesperado  
  
Prologo:  
  
"Un día cualquiera"  
  
Shinomori Aoshi, Capitán del equipo de Football así como el de Kempo, famoso tanto por ser increíblemente apuesto como por poseer una paciencia ilimitada. Se encontraba caminado con el ceño fruncido hacia su hermano que se encontraba con su amiga bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Esto último fue lo que impresionó tanto a Sagara Sanosuke, hermano de Aoshi por parte de madre.  
  
-"A ver, a ver.."- decia Sano con una sonrisa burlona-"que pudo hacer que el bloque de hielo perdiera su compostura"- al tono burlón de su amigo además de cómo acariciaba se barbilla como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo de concentración Kaoru no pudo más que ahogar una risita. Es que eran muy pocas las cosas que podían hacer que Aoshi perdiera la compostura y entre ellas estaba Sano y por supuesto...  
  
-"Mikamachi anda persiguiéndome de nuevo"- dijo Aoshi entre dientes mientras se sentaba frente a ellos. -"si hay algo que detesto es que las mujeres me persigan y se me peguen de esa forma" -decía el hermoso joven con un suspiro.  
  
-"Así que fue la Comadreja al ataque"- ante esta nueva burla de Sano Kaoru soltó una pequeña risita.  
  
-"Tal vez si le dieras una oportunidad sería diferente"- se aventuró a decir Kaoru, la verdad es que conocía solo un poco a Misao pero parecía muy buena además de simpática.  
  
-"Si claro, para darle una razón para ir colgada de mi cuello todo el día"- Aoshi volvió a fruncir el ceño ante esa idea. Él iba ya en el tercero de Preparatoria junto a su hermano Sano, Kaoru, que había sido la mejor amiga de Sano de toda la vida, y Megumi, el amor de toda la vida de Sano. A Aoshi siempre le había agradado Kaoru, era distinta a todas las chicas que había conocido, primero que nada porque no andaba mirándolo como boba o persiguiéndolo, además desde que había conocido a Sano, en primaria, prácticamente vivía en la casa, era simpática, inteligente y con una franqueza tal que uno sabía que si pedía su opinión siempre obtendría una respuesta sincera de corazón, eso prácticamente era imposible de encontrar en una persona hoy en día. Mikamachi en cambio iba en segundo y desde que lo había visto no lo había dejado en paz, lo espiaba a todas horas, no había duda de que sería una gran paparatzzi. Él siempre había sido perseguido por muchas chicas pero esta Mikamachi lograba destacarse entre todas las anteriores al encontrarla hasta en la sopa.  
  
-"Bueno, al menos tienes que admitir que sus esfuerzos son admirables"- decía Kaoru con una gotita en la cabeza. Ella entendía muy bien a Misao ya que ella misma haría lo mismo con Kenshin si tuviera el valor.  
  
-"Sip, eso si, no hay nadie como la Comadreja cuando se trata de su Aoshi- sama"- Sano dio un especial énfasis en la parte de 'Aoshi-sama'.  
  
-"Me niego a seguir teniendo a Mikamachi como sujeto de esta conversación"- fue la manera en que Aoshi terminó la plática justo segundos antes de que sonara la campanilla.  
  
-"Ayy! Se me hace tarde!"-decía Kaoru mientras se levantaba y juntaba sus cosas-"Hoy tengo práctica con las porristas, me tengo que ir. Adios!!"- y con esto se puso a correr hacia el gimnasio.  
  
-"Hey Jou-chan! No olvides darle mis saludos a mi Zorrita!!!- fue la despedida de Sano  
  
-"Si! Ya lo sé!"- diciendo esto despareciendo hacía el gimnasio.  
  
-"Despierta Sano que tenemos práctica de Football"- ahora era Aoshi el que usaba el tono burlón ya que su hermano se encontraba en las nubes pensando en Megumi. Y al ver que no reaccionaba, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, se acercó a su oído para gritar bastante fuerte...-"¡¡SANO!!"  
  
-"Oi Aoshi, eso duele"- decía Sano levantándose mientras se frotaba su adolorido oído. Aoshi simplemente sonrió un poco más, feliz de poder vengarse de su hermano por todas las bromas anteriores.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"1, 2, 3, lancen!"- a la orden de la entrenadora varios bastones subieron al aire para ser recibidos y vueltos a lanzar segundos después por varias jóvenes luego de dar un giro en sí mismas. Todas estaban vestidas en uniformes de porristas de polera blanca y pollerita roja.  
  
-"Muy bien, por hoy terminamos"- apenas terminó esta frase la entrenadora, todas se pusieron a charlar. Y dando un suspiro de resignación la Profesora Saito Tokio se retiró.  
  
-"Hey Tanuki, lograste encontrarte con Ken-san"  
  
-"Nop, hoy no se quedó a su práctica de football, tiene un examen mañana y fue a estudiar"- respondió Kaoru un tanto decepcionada. Había tenido esperanzas de hablar con él, pero Sano le había comunicado esto antes de que se les uniera Aoshi.  
  
-"Pues yo que tú lo seguía solo para verlo"- fue la respuesta de una recién llegada Misao.  
  
-"Buenos días Mikamachi"- saludó Kaoru con una hermosa sonrisa. A esto los ojos de Misao brillaron de una extraña manera.  
  
-"Te vi hablando con Tori-atama y mi Aoshi-sama..."- a esto a Kaoru se le formó una pequeña gotita.-"Dijo algo de mi, verdad?"- a la gotita se le sumaron varias otras- "Que dijo? Vamos dime cada palabra que dijo"- para ser una pequeña chica que parecía aun tener quince años era impresionante como Misao se asemejaba en ese momento a un gran y enorme animal de caza con la mirada fija en su presa.  
  
-"Este... bueno... él..."- Kaoru no estaba muy segura de que decir. No quería hacer sentir mal a Mikamachi.  
  
-"Ah.. No importa, porque sin importar lo que diga Aoshi-sama será mío!"- en la mirada verde de Misao uno prácticamente podía ver llamas, estrellas y corazoncitos.-"Es el hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida, callado, serio, terco y encantador. Y sobre todo el único que me ha rechazado. Pero eso se acabó, él será mío! JaJaJa!!- las gotitas sobre la cabeza de Kaoru se multiplicaron. Y también aparecieron algunas sobre la de Megumi.  
  
Pero escondido tras el muro del edificio había alguien que no estaba muy feliz. Más bien estaba muy triste.  
  
-"Si tan solo pensaras eso de mi Misao"- decía Seta Soujiro con una tristeza extraña en él cubriendo su mirada azul.  
  
N/A: ¿Qué les parece? 


	2. Capitulo primero

N/A: Bueno aquí les entrego otro capítulo, al fin. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron un review, realmente hicieron mi día feliz.  
  
Disclaimers: Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Watsuki- sensei.  
  
Algo Inesperado  
  
Capitulo primero:  
  
"Un pequeñísimo artefacto"  
  
Era una hermosa tarde de otoño. Kaoru y Megumi se hallaban ya camino a casa cuando un grito a lo lejos las detuvo.  
  
-"Hey Jou-chan, Zorrita, esperen!"- Kaoru recibió a su amigo con una sonrisa, Megumi en cambio...  
  
-"Ni si quieras pienses que hoy hablaré contigo Tori-atama"- decía la futura doctora mientras mandaba sus oscuros cabellos hacia atras.-"Aun estoy bastante enojada contigo"  
  
-"Oi Zorrita no seas así."-le respondía un mimoso Sano mientras la abrazaba por detrás-"Sabes que te adoro Zorrita"- aunque Megumi aun trataba de simular enojo Sano sabía muy bien que ya había ganado. A toda esta escena Kaoru simplemente reía por lo bajo.  
  
-"Jamás he entendido como esos dos llegaron a estar juntos y más aun como no se han matado el uno al otro"- fue el suave comentario de Aoshi, quien se encontraba ya al lado de Kaoru observando la escena con una pequeña sonrisa. A este comentario Kaoru lanzó una pequeña risita.  
  
-"Yo tampoco, creo que es el destino"- la suave voz provenía de un joven pelirrojo bastante más bajo que Aoshi y Sano.  
  
-"Kenshin!"- Kaoru le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa como saludo.-"Has logrado terminar de estudiar todo?".  
  
-"Si, aunque aun me queda repasar"-dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa aunque luego se le frunció el ceño-"Heishin, mi profesor de chino, es experto en hacer las clases aun más tediosas de lo que son. La semana pasada me quedé dormido. Vaya que Shisou me dio un buen escarmiento"- a esto Kaoru lanzó una pequeña risa. Era difícil imaginar al siempre servicial y educado Kenshin durmiendo en alguna clase. Él iba en tercero de preparatoria y era el Capitán del Equipo de Kendo y con justa razón, era sencillamente impresionante.  
  
-"Hablando de clases..."- decía Sano aun con Megumi en sus brazos-"Jou- chan, verdad que pasarás a casa para ayudarme con esa pesadilla de matemáticas, verdad que si?"- quien podía negarle algo a Sano cuando ponía esa carita de cachorro triste.  
  
-"Argh, está bien, lo haré"- decía Kaoru intentando parecer enojada pero con una sonrisa en los labios.-"Bueno, chicos me tengo ir. Hoy me toca hacer la cena"- a este comentario de su amiga a todos se le apareció una gotita en la cabeza al imaginar lo que les esperaba al abuelo y hermanitos de Kaoru.  
  
-"Yo también me tengo que ir. Deja que te acompañe"- dijo Kenshin con una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
-"De acuerdo. Vamos"- Kaoru no podía estar más feliz. Sin notar la helada mirada que cierto joven de gran altura dirigió hacia donde ellos desaparecían.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Hasta luego"- logró decir una muy feliz Kaoru. Kenshin le dedicó una soñadora sonrisa una vez que la dejó en la entrada de su casa. Y con una hermosa sonrisa la bella joven ingresó a su casa, se descalzo y se dirigió a la cocina entonando una bella melodía. Kenshin la había invitado a salir!!!  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Misao, estás segura de esto?"- preguntaba un nervioso Soujiro a su mejor amiga.  
  
-"Por enésima vez, si, Sou-chan"- decía Misao mientras se encontraba sobre los hombros de Soujiro e intentando instalar una pequeña camarita en una ventana de manera que filmara toda la habitación de Aoshi.  
  
-"A Shinomori-san no le hará mucha gracia esto"- decía un aun preocupado Soujiro. Si Shinomori descubría esto ninguno viviría para contarlo, pero si su querida Misao quería esto, entonces esto tendría, aunque luego terminara con los hombros adoloridos y con una amenaza de muerte de parte de un muy furioso Capitán del Equipo de Kempo.  
  
-"Eso no importa. Porque yo podré ver a mí Aoshi-sama las 24 horas del día"- decía Misao mientras ahogaba una carcajada malévola. No tenía idea de cuanto lastimaba a Soujiro con esas palabras.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Vaya, estás muy feliz Kaoru-chan"- decía un hombre de edad avanzada y con los cabellos totalmente blancos.  
  
-"Si, abuelo Gensai. Muy feliz!"- decía Kaoru mientras volvía a atender su comida y entonaba de nuevo la melodía.  
  
-"¿Porqué no vas a llamar a los pequeños mientras yo termino esto Kaoru- chan?"- el abuelo había dejado a unos cuantos pacientes para poder llegar a tiempo y terminar él la cena. Es que Kaoru cocinaba delicioso, el único problema era que siempre se le pasaba el tiempo y quemaba todo.  
  
-"De acuerdo. Enseguida vuelvo abuelo"  
  
-----minutos después-----  
  
-"Gracias por la comida!"- lo voces conjuntas provenían de un hombre ya anciano, una joven de dieciocho años, un chico de unos once y dos niñas pequeñas de siete y seis años.  
  
-"mmnn, delicioso! Que raro pensé que hoy le tocaba cocinar a busu"- claro uno no podía esperar que a esta insinuación Kaoru quedara callada.  
  
-"Para tu información Yahiko-CHAN yo cociné esto, el abuelo solo se encargó de terminar de hacerlo"- pero Yahiko tampoco era quien se quedara callado.  
  
-"No soy ningún CHAN"- y en cuanto iba a soltar otro ácido comentario.  
  
-"Ya niños, dejen eso"-ambos continuaron comiendo pero se mandaban rayos por las miradas. Y al terminar Kaoru se disculpó y se dirigió a la casa de Sano y Aoshi ya en unos jeans, una remera con diseños de caricaturas y una chamarra. Y con un cuaderno y calculadora bajo el brazo.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Argh! Jou-chan, yo no puedo más con esto"- decía un exhausto Sano con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus libros de matemática.-"¿No quieres terminarlos por mi?"  
  
-"Sanosuke Sagara, yo no haré tus deberes, sobre todo porque eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlos por ti mismo"- decía Kaoru mientras miraba con reproche a su mejor amigo y vecino de toda la vida.  
  
Aoshi se encontraba recostado en la pared con un tobillo sobre el otro observando la ya familiar escena. Sano había repetido esa petición tantas veces desde que eran niños que a esta altura Aoshi podía predecir exactamente en que momento lo haría. Pero hoy no estaba con una pequeña sonrisa burlona al ver como su hermano era reprochado, nop, hoy estaba con el ceño más fruncido que nunca.  
  
-"Hey Aoshi, que sucede?"- pregunto Kaoru extrañada ante el enojo que irradiaba su amigo.  
  
-"Miren lo que encontré en mi ventana!"- explotó Aoshi mientras agitaba una pequeña camarita a la vista de su hermano y su amiga. Si señores y señoras, el siempre calmado y distante Aoshi se encontraba furioso y lanzando rayos por los ojos.  
  
-"Déjame adivinar, la Comadreja?"-decía Sano con una gotita en la cabeza.  
  
-"Esta vez a llegado demasiado lejos, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo espiándome"- Kaoru concordaba con Aoshi aunque no podía evitar preguntarse cómo exactamente había Misao llegado a colocar esa camarita y cómo había Aoshi descubierto el diminuto artefacto era un misterio. Tal vez se debía a que, desde la aparición de Mikamachi, Aoshi había desarrollado sus sentidos hasta tal punto que podía detectar cuando ella los espiaba aun desde tres metros de distancia.  
  
-"Si quieres puedo hablar con ella..."- se aventuró a decir Kaoru, aunque estaba de acuerdo con su amigo en que Mikamachi había llegado muy lejos esta vez, no podía dejar que la joven enfrentara a un enfurecido Aoshi. Era como arrojarla a una estampida de toros furiosos.  
  
-"De acuerdo. Pero si vuelve a hacer algo como esto..."- decía un aun enojado Aoshi agitando el pequeño artefacto.  
  
-"Cenaremos Comadreja"- concluyó un muy divertido Sano.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Te dije que no era una buena idea Misao"-reprochaba Soujiro a su amiga al ver cómo Shinomori había descubierto que algo sucedía, había empezado a palpar toda la habitación hasta encontrar la pequeña cámara y arrancarla con furia de su ventana.  
  
-"Ahhahhhahh... cómo es que pudo descubrir una camarita de 2,5 cm2"- decía una enojada Misao a la vez que golpeaba su almohada repetidas veces.  
  
-"Oh, vamos, Misao no te pongas así"-decía Soujiro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Es que le partía el alma ver a su querida Misao así.  
  
N/A: Espero que les guste esta historia hasta ahora. Cualquier opinión que tengan es bien recibida, solo tienen que dejar un review.  
  
ari-g 


	3. Capítulo segundo

N/A: Y aquí me tienen de vuelta.  
  
Disclaimers: Nop, ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son de mi autoría, pertenecen al gran Watsuki-sensei.  
  
Algo Inesperado  
  
Capitulo segundo:  
  
"Una cita triple"  
  
La película no era precisamente una de sus preferidas, pero estaba muy feliz como para fijarse en detalles como esos. Kenshin estaba a su lado e incluso había tomado su mano. Claro esta ya era la tercera cita que tenían y Kaoru se hallaba en las nubes. Kenshin se hallaba muy feliz, Kaoru lo hacía sentir tan bien, era hermosa, inteligente, divertida y sincera en todo momento, por eso le gustaba tanto. Y por eso hoy se había armado de valor para pedirle que fuera su novia. La película ya había terminado, las luces se encendieron y la gente empezó a salir de la sala de cine hacia el exterior. Kenshin propuso ir a tomar algo en el café de enfrente a lo cual Kaoru aceptó gustosa. Empezaron a hablar de todo y de nada y luego se asentó un largo silencio que Kenshin rompió tomándola de las manos y aprovechando para hacer la pregunta.  
  
-"Kaoru, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.  
  
-"Si"- dijo Kaoru asintiendo con la cabeza y una hermosa sonrisa. Kenshin subió sus manos hasta acariciar su hermoso rostro, se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ambos eran muy felices.  
  
-"Jou-chan! Te estoy hablando!"-decía un exasperado Sano a su amiga que se encontraba en las nubes.  
  
-"Ay, perdona, estaba en otro lado"-le respondía una aun aturdida Kaoru, estaba recordando cuando Kenshin le había pedido ser su novia. Hacía casi dos años que conocieron al pelirrojo y desde entonces Kaoru lo adoraba y añoraba. Y ahora hace casi un mes que eran novios!!-"¿Que es lo que estabas diciendo?"  
  
-"Que al parecer tu pequeña charla con la Comadreja sirvió de algo. O al menos ha perfeccionado tanto sus dotes de espía que Aoshi ya no la ha descubierto espiándolo en las últimas semanas"- a Kaoru le surgieron varias gotitas al recordar su 'pequeña charla' con Mikamachi.  
  
-------Flash Back------  
  
-"Este... Mikamachi, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"- Kaoru no tenía idea de cómo decir lo que tenía que decir, pero estaba decidida a proteger a esta joven de la ira de Aoshi.  
  
-"Si?, ¿tienes algún mensaje de Aoshi-sama para mi?"- los ojos de Misao brillaban de esperanza y Kaoru maldijo por lo bajo la estúpida terquedad de su amigo.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Achin!"  
  
-"Se encuentra bien joven Shinomori"- preguntó el profesor que estaba hablando con su alumno sobre un trabajo en el receso.  
  
-"Si, estoy bien"- 'supongo que alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí'.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Algo por el estilo. ¿Quieres sentarte?"- bueno ha llegado el momento de la verdad se dijo a sí misma Kaoru tomando una bocanada de aire mientras se sentaba.  
  
-"Verás Mikamachi, Aoshi está un poco... molesto por tu insistencia. Ayer descubrió la camarita"- aunque al recuerdo del rostro enojado de su amigo Kaoru no evitar una pequeña sonrisa, tenía que admitir que esta niña era bastante ingeniosa y su tenacidad admirable para lograr el apuesto pero siempre controlado Aoshi perdiera así la compostura.-"Lo que sucede es que no aprecia mucho el ser perseguido. Es una persona que valora mucho su espacio."- Kaoru continuó rápida al ver como todo el rostro de la joven se opacaba-"Te voy a dar un consejo, si?, deja de perseguirlo tanto y yo prometo ayudarte a conseguir que él salga contigo. Ya lo verás."- terminó Kaoru con una sonrisa, y pensaba cumplir su palabra, aun no estaba segura de cómo lo lograría, pero lo haría. Ahora lo primero era que Aoshi dejara de perder la paciencia con la constante persecución de Misao.  
  
-"¿Lo prometes?"- la mirada verde de Misao estaba llena de estrellitas.  
  
-"Sip"-le respondió Kaoru asintiendo.  
  
------------Fin del Flash Back-----------  
  
La verdad es que Misao había cumplido su parte, ya no seguía a todas partes a Aoshi, sino que procuraba encontrárselo por casualidad en los lugares donde Kaoru le informaba que no sería sospechoso. Pero Kaoru tenía problemas cada vez que tocaba el tema con su amigo, a quien aun no agradaba la idea 'de darle una excusa a Mikamachi de ir colgada de su cuello todo el día' como él decía. No había duda de que era un hombre realmente testarudo.  
  
-"¿Crees que Aoshi acepte algún día salir con Mikamachi?"-preguntó una exasperada Kaoru  
  
-"Ya conoces al bloque de hielo de mi hermano, es aun más terco que tú"- decía Sano mientras mascaba el esqueleto de un pescado. Ni siquiera Aoshi había descubierto de donde obtenía tal cantidad de huesos de pescado y como es que siempre los tenía a mano.  
  
-"El bloque de hielo está aquí"- fue el saludo de Aoshi al ingresar a la sala de su casa donde se encontraban su hermano y Kaoru, como lo era casi todas las tardes desde hace unos once años.-"y si aun sigues con esa idea de que salga con Mikamachi, te advierto que la deseches"- decía mientras se sentaba entre ambos y secaba su oscuro cabello con una toalla. Llevaba la camisa a medio prender revelando sus hermosos y tonificados pectorales.  
  
-"Me sorprende que el cabello mojado no se te congele con ese humor"- a esta nueva burla de Sano Kaoru lanzó una pequeña carcajada. Ambos recibieron heladas miradas de parte del alto y apuesto joven.  
  
-"Oh vamos, Aoshi, dale una oportunidad. Ni siquiera ha vuelto a espiarte y perseguirte como lo hacía antes"- Kaoru volvió a intentar convencerlo, ahora con su último recurso, una mirada de súplica estilo cachorrito perdido-"Por fa, si, es realmente agradable cuando la conoces"- 'además que me mataría si no lo logro esto' terminó Kaoru la frase en su cabeza.  
  
-"No!"- seguía Aoshi, tan testarudo como siempre y mirando hacia otro lado para no ver la mirada en los ojos azules de su bella amiga.  
  
-"¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos una salida múltiple al cine"- propuso Kaoru- "Yo voy con Kenshin"- a esto Aoshi frunció un poco el ceño, pero Kaoru no lo notó y continuó-" Sano con Megumi y tú con Misao"- sabía que si insistía un poco más lo lograría, así que se colgó del fuerte brazo de su amigo, solo ella podía hacer eso sin molestarlo o recibir gélidas miradas.- "Estarás con nosotros si te aburres, lo cual dudo, y podrás conocerla mejor"- 'y nos librarás de su persecución'pensaron tanto Kaoru como Sano. Es que luego de la propuesta de Kaoru, Misao vivía pidiéndoles que la ayudaran. Y llegaron a comprender lo que sentía Aoshi al encontrar a Misao en cada esquina.  
  
-"Ah.. de acuerdo."-dijo Aoshi dando un suspiro de resignación. Tal vez así lograría librarse de una vez por todas de Mikamachi. Además jamás había podido negarle algo a Kaoru cuando ponía esa encantadora mirada o lo agarraba así. Desde niños ella había sido siempre la única capaz de lograr que él hiciera algo en contra de su voluntad.  
  
-"Hurra!!"- gritó Sano mientras Kaoru daba un beso en la mejilla al apuesto joven de ojos claros, sin notar el pequeño rubor que esto trajo al joven.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Hola, buenas tardes, se encuentra Mikamachi Misao"- preguntó Kaoru en cuanto le atendieron la llamada.  
  
-"Si, un momento por favor"  
  
-"Si?, Habla Misao"  
  
-"Hola Mikamachi, habla Kaoru, te tengo buenas noticias..."- al colgar el teléfono Misao se encontraba saltando de felicidad y decidió llamar a su mejor amigo.  
  
-"Si?"  
  
-"Sou-chan no vas a creer esto!"- Soujiro ya se imaginaba lo que Misao le diría, había vivido situaciones parecidas con ella en su anterior escuela durante años, ella perseguiría al chico más apuesto que encontraba hasta que accedía a salir con ella, y entonces ella lo llamaría a él para informarle que lo había conseguido y pedirle de favor que tomara muchas fotos del chico de turno. No se equivocaba, era exactamente eso.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Aoshi se había asegurado de que fueran a ver una película interesante así no le daba oportunidad a Misao de saltar sobre él. Pero una vez en el café era difícil encontrar excusa para ignorarla con ambas parejas hablando animadamente y las miradas de reojo que le dirigía Kaoru para asegurarse de que fuera cortés, amable y de que abandonara su actitud de hielo sino quería terminar como picadillo, y es que Kaoru además de ser una excelente porrista también era experta en artes marciales, kempo y kendo incluidos, y a pesar de su delicada imagen era realmente feroz cuando se enojaba, aunque también bastante bonita. En ese momento no quería nada más que hacer desaparecer a ese maldito pelirrojo del mapa. 'Que demonios estoy pensando' se dijo así mismo sacudiendo la cabeza como para aclarar sus ideas.  
  
-"Ahh ya veo, entonces no te gustó tanto la película. Bueno pero tienes que admitir que...."-Misao había estado hablando por los últimos cinco minutos sin parar y aprovechando toda oportunidad que tenía para pegarse a su Aoshi- sama. Pero este estaba muy ocupado tratando de ignorar cómo las manos de Kenshin se entrelazaban con las de Kaoru, y tratando de mantener lejos de su cabeza el pensamiento de una enorme espada descendiendo con gran fuerza sobre el enano pelirrojo. Cómo para apartar esas ideas de su cabeza bebió otro sorbo de su jugo de naranja e intentó concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo Mikamachi.  
  
Para Kaoru no pasó de ser percibidos los varios intentos de Mikamachi por pegarse o acariciar a Aoshi y no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en el fondo del estómago, pero decidió mejor ignorar aquella sensación y concentrarse en la conversación sobre el último castigo que había dado Hiko a Kenshin.  
  
Escondido en los arbustos Soujiro sacaba tantas fotos como podía, aunque la mayoría eran distintas tomas de Misao, quien se veía muy bonita en ese vestido rojo que hacía resaltar el verde esmeralda de sus bellos ojos. 'Es suficiente, desde mañana empezaré a intentar conquistarla' se dijo a si mismo. Después de todo la conocía desde niños y siempre la había querido y ya era hora de que hiciera algo al respecto.  
  
N/A: Bueno, que dicen? Dejen su opinión, dudas y criticas en un review porfa.  
  
Love you minna-san  
  
ari-g 


	4. Capítulo tercero

N/A: Hi! Aqui va otro capitulo. Por cierto quiero agradecer a todos lo que dejaron un mensaje. Y quisiera disculparme si he ofendido de alguna forma a alguien con mi forma de escribir, no fue mi intención en ningún momento. Gomen-nasai. Pero también quiero decirles a todos quines me alentaron a seguir con este fic: Mucísimas Gracias!! Su apoyo significa más de lo que puede ser expresado en palabras, en especial por mi torpe pluma. Solo me queda hacer una profunda reverencia y sonreir agradecida, agradecida de que lean esto, por estar ahí. Gracias. Bueno, basta de tanto sentimentalismo, como diría mi hermano (imaginen a un Yahiko de carne y hueso) -"Basta de tonterías y escribe de una vez la historia, Fea!" Evidentemente recibió un buen estimado almohadón por ese comentario. Pero tiene razón, a la historia.  
  
Disclaimers: bueno, ya lo saben, los personajes Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Watsuki-sama.  
  
Algo Inesperado  
  
Capitulo tercero:  
  
"Un bonito festival"  
  
-"Ya era hora, ¿que te demoró tanto?"- fue el saludo de Sano a la llegada de su novia, a quien había estado esperando durante casi media hora.  
  
-"Tienes idea de lo difícil que es atar un obi Tori-atama?"- fue la respuesta de Megumi quien se encontraba vestida en un hermoso kimono rojo oscuro con diseños de libélulas plateadas y un hermoso y complicado obi también plateado.  
  
-"Bueno Aoshi dijo que nos alcanzaría después, lo que debe significar que ya estará en el festival"- decía Sano mientras envolvía la fina cintura de su novia.  
  
-"Y Tanuki?"  
  
-"También ya debe estar allá, probablemente con Kenshin"- y con esto se encaminaron al festival.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Aoshi!"  
  
Al llamado Aoshi se volteó a recibir a la hermosa joven que se le aproximaba con el largo y oscuro cabello volando al viento a pesar de ir sujetado en una alta coleta con una cinta rosa pálido.  
  
-"¿Qué haces aquí solo, y los demás?"- preguntó Kaoru con la mirada azul bañada en curiosidad.  
  
-"No lo sé, se supone que ya tendrían que estar aquí"- fue la respuesta de Aoshi mientras apreciaba lo bella que lucía Kaoru en ese kimono azul oscuro con pequeños pétalos de sakura y un obi casi negro. Aoshi no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando ella había dejado de ser aquella niña de aspecto frágil, brillantes ojos azules y corto temperamento que siempre estaba por ahí correteando con su hermano, bokken en mano y haciendo todo tipo de travesuras, para convertirse en esta encantadora joven de dieciocho años, su fragilidad le daba ahora un aire femenino exquisito que hacía que uno quisiera resguardarla hasta del viento, el brillo en esos hermosos ojos azules era magnético y su corto temperamento aun seguía ahí, tan impredecible como siempre, pero ahora con toque excitante y emocionante.  
  
-"Bueno será mejor que nos adelantemos, probablemente nos toparemos con Sano en algún puesto de comida"- la verdad se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa por la mirada que su apuesto amigo le dirigía. La hacía sentir cosas que prefería no analizar en este momento, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que se veía increíblemente apuesto en un kimono oscurísimo que hacía resaltar el azul hielo de sus ojos. Desde niños había notado lo apuesto que era su amigo pero nunca le había realmente impresionado como lo hacía ahora.  
  
-"Y Himura?"- preguntó Aoshi a la vez que ofrecía su brazo a Kaoru.  
  
-"No pudo venir, aun le queda terminar un trabajo que vale el 30% de su nota"- respondió la joven de ojos azules mientras entrelazaba su brazo al de Aoshi. No era algo nuevo el ir caminando así, lo hacían desde niños, sin embargo hoy no pudieron evitar sentir como si una corriente eléctrica les recorriera el cuerpo.  
  
Justo cuando se dirigían hacia dentro un joven pasó dirigiendo intensas miradas admirativas a Kaoru, la respuesta que recibió fue la mirada más helada de Aoshi, que casi hace que se estrelle al piso. Es que Aoshi se tomaba muy en serio eso de proteger a Kaoru de cualquiera chico que intentara molestarla. Jamás lo había visto de peor humor que cuando se enteró de su noviazgo con Kenshin  
  
----Flash Back----  
  
Kenshin la acaba de dejar en su casa, Kaoru aun no podía creerlo, era novia de Kenshin!!. Tomó su bolso y volvió a salir, dirigiéndose a lo de Sano y Aoshi, donde sabía que encontraría a Megumi. Luego de unos segundos de tocar el timbre la antendió Aoshi.  
  
-"Kaoru"  
  
-"Aoshi"- saludó la joven con una bella sonrisa.-"¿Megumi está?"- Preguntó Kaoru mientras Aoshi se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.  
  
-"Si está con Sano en la sala"- Aoshi prácticamente podía ver el aura de alegría que irradiaba la joven, y no podía evitar la curiosidad de saber la causa mientras ella avanzaba hacia la sala.  
  
-"Oi Jou-chan!"- la saludo Sano desde el sofá, uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de los hombros de su alta y elegante novia.  
  
-"Hey, Tanuki que te tiene tan feliz?"  
  
-"Kenshin me pidió ser su novia!!"- exclamó Kaoru apenas conteniendo su emoción. -"¡QUÉ!"-todos dijeron a la vez, aunque mientras Sano y Megumi lo hicieron con asombro y curiosidad, Aoshi lo hizo en un casi gruñido. Los tres se voltearon a verlo, prácticamente se podía ver una tormenta en sus bellos ojos.  
  
-"¿Y se puede saber cuando fue eso?"- y antes de que Kaoru pudiera contestar esto Aoshi volvió a preguntar-"¿qué es exactamente lo que sabes de él? ¿y..."  
  
-"Oh vamos, Aoshi, deja en paz a Jou-chan"- lo interrumpió Sano- "además es Kenshin, o sea, un buen chico, y Jou-chan ha estado detrás de él desde hace como dos años, yo digo que ya era hora de que el pelirrojo dejara de lado esa timidez"  
  
-"Y que Tanuki hiciera algo más que babear por él"- como respuesta a esto megumi recibió un buen dirigido almohadón, que por supuesto fue vuelto a su lanzador, y así continuaron la tarde, envuelto en una nube de plumas, claro que esto no borró del todo el enojo de aquellos ojos grises, y el ceño en su apuesto rostro duró unos cuantos días.  
  
----End of Flash Back----  
  
-"Mira Aoshi! Peces dorados!"- Kaoru prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el puesto. Adoraba los peces y con Aoshi estaba segura de que llevaría los más bonitos. Aoshi se dejó arrastrar por la joven, y como lo hacía desde niños atrapó los peces más bonitos para Kaoru. Tan ocupado estaba en admirar la bella sonrisa que le daba Kaoru que no notó la vigilancia de que era objeto por una joven de enormes ojos verdes.  
  
-"Hey, Aoshi, Jou-chan!"-los saludaba Sano con un gran balde de palomitas de maiz en un brazo y Megumi en el otro, 'sus dos amores' como lo hubiera puesto Aoshi.  
  
-"¿Qué los demoró?"- los saludó una sonriente Kaoru.  
  
-"Cierto obi"- respondió Sano en tono de burla señalando a Megumi, por lo cual recibió un pinchazo.  
  
-"Los hombres no tienen idea de lo difícil que es atar un obi"- decía una enojada Megumi y luego reparando en el hermoso obi de Kaoru -"¿Y cómo es que lograste vestirte apropiadamente Tanuki?"  
  
-"Eres tan mala"- le respondió Kaoru con una risita, no ofendida ni en lo más mínimo-"Tengo dos hermanas menores que me ayudaron, sabes?"- y con esto se pusieron a recorrer el festival, disfrutando de la variedad de puestos y cosas que veían.  
  
N/A: dejen un review porfa.... 


	5. capitulo cuarto

N/A: Se acerca mi cumple!!! (30 de octubre es!)  
  
-"Si, hermana te estas volviendo vieja"-diece mi hermano encogiendose de hombros y mirando con lástima.  
  
-"Solo cumplo 17! Para tu información enano"- respondo indignada levantando el cuello para ver a la cara a mi hermano de 13  
  
-"Con que Enano, eh?"- ahora la que recibe un almohadón soy yo.  
  
-"Ninguno de los personajes de Ruouni Kenshin son mios, pertenecen a Watsuki-sensei. Quien aun no me los quiere dar de regalo"  
  
Algo Inesperado  
  
Capitulo cuarto:  
  
"Palomitas de maiz"  
  
-"Hey Jou-chan"- saludo Sano a su amiga.  
  
-"Pasen"- invitó Kaoru a Sano y Aoshi, quienes se encontraban en el umbral de su puerta. Sano traía tres enormes bolsas de palomitas de maíz y Aoshi una bolsa con varias películas.  
  
-"Ma anda un poco nerviosa con eso de que tiene que cerrar un trato"- explicó Sano mientras se descalzaba y se dirigía directo al sofá.  
  
-"Tampoco ayudaba mucho el pusiera películas de acción a todo volumen"-le reprochó Aoshi.  
  
-"Bueno el caso es que nos sacó a patadas, así que vinimos aquí a terminar de ver nuestras películas."- terminó Sano  
  
-"Pues sean bienvenidos"-continuó una muy divertida Kaoru. No era secreto para nadie que Sano adoraba ver películas al máximo volumen y que su madre siempre terminaba reprochándole esto y que generalmente tanto Aoshi como Sano acababan viendo sus películas en la casa de Kaoru, donde sin importar que tan fuertes pongas el televisor nunca era lo suficiente para despertar ni al abuelo ni a los niños y como ahora ninguno estaba en la casa...-"¿A ver que traen?"- empezó Kaoru a escarbar en la bolsa de películas mientras los tres se instalaban en el sillón a pasar una velada agradable. Y Sano se lanzaba al teléfono para llamar a Megumi. Quien pronto se encontró también en la puerta.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Soujiro se encontraba recostado sobre el tronco de un hermoso árbol esperando a que Misao apareciera en cualquier minuto. Y efectivamente lo hizo segundos después corriendo hacia él saludándolo con una mano en alto.  
  
-"Hey Sou-chan, ¿las tienes?"- fue el saludo de Misao al sentarse junto a su amigo de toda la vida.  
  
-"Si, aquí tienes"- decía Sou-chan con una sonrisa falsa mientras le pasaba el sobre. Las fotos eran como siempre impresionantes. -"Misao, ¿en verdad te gusta tanto este tipo?"- preguntó Soujiro con un poco de miedo.  
  
-"Bueno, es el hombre más apuesto que he conocido, aunque no es el chico más hablador del mundo."- reflexionó Misao- "De todos modos es una lástima que no pueda tenerlo."- Soujiro no perdía gesto alguno de su querida Misao.  
  
-"¿Y eso?"-preguntó Soujiro extrañado.  
  
-"He visto como mira a cierta joven..."- a esto Soujiro alzó una ceja a modo de incredulidad, el que al chico que ella quería le gustase otra nunca había impedido que Misao se saliera con la suya.-"Es distinto, no es alguien que simplemente le guste"- continuó Misao, como leyendo la mente de su amigo-"Y eso es algo que ni mi encanto puede remediar."- terminó encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-"No te veo muy triste"  
  
-"Es que de todos modos no hubiéramos funcionado, es demasiado serio para alguien tan alegre como yo"- decía Misao mientras sacaba de su mochila su laptop.-"Espera a ver lo que encontré navegando en la red"- y con esto se pusieron a navegar en la red y a charlar amigablemente. Soujiro tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez esta vez él podría conquistar a Misao.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Sano trae eso para acá"- era el reproche de Kaoru mientras trataba de alcanzar la bolsa de palomitas que Sano sostenía bien encima de su cabeza y lejos de su alcance. Pero de un salto logró rozar la bolsa lo que hizo que Sano saliera corriendo para evitar que la agarre.  
  
Aoshi se encontraba sentado en el sofá consumiendo su bolsa de palomitas de lo más tranquilo, a su lado se encontraba la ahora vacía bolsa de su hermano. Estaban viendo la película de Spider Man, no era precisamente la película favorita de Aoshi, pero siempre le habían divertido los comentarios que hacía el arácnido en las historietas. De repente, de la nada, ve como en cámara lenta se acerca Sano peligrosamente hacia él con las palomitas de Kaoru en lo alto y con esta siguiéndole muy de cerca. Lo siguiente que pasó es que se encontraron los tres en el piso todos revueltos, Sano por un lado con varias palomitas en el cabello, pero había salvado las que quedaban en la bolsa al saltar tan alto que voló encima del sofá, Kaoru en cambio no tuvo tanta suerte (N/A: depende de cómo lo vean. ^.^), terminando encima de un sofá volteado con Aoshi bajo de ella, quien la veía de una manera extraña. 'Vaya que si tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida' pensaba Aoshi mientras se perdía en su mirada azul. 'Eso sin mencionar el resto de su rostro' seguía la línea de pensamientos en la cabeza de Aoshi, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en su pequeña boca, roja y húmeda. Y justo cuando iba a cometer una locura.  
  
-"Sanosuke Sagara!!!"- fue el grito de una bastante furiosa Megumi al ingresar a la sala y casi caer de bruces al suelo donde se encontraba su novio obstruyendo el paso. Con esto Kaoru salió de su estupor y se levantó, sentía su rostro arder y supo que estaba bastante ruborizada. Por un momento había sentido tantos deseos de besar a Aoshi, era como si sus labios fueran un imán y ella un simple trozo de metal siendo arrastrado.  
  
-"Experimentas una nueva moda Tanuki"- dijo Megumi al ver el estado de su amiga, toda cubierta de palomitas de maíz.  
  
-"Zorrita!"- Sano fue a abrazar a su novia cubriéndola también a ella de palomitas.  
  
-"Sano..."- decía la futura doctora viendo como quedó su vestido nuevo ahora todo lleno de aceite.  
  
-"Buscaré la aspiradora"-con esto Kaoru fue hacia la cochera, donde guardaban todos los equipos de limpieza.  
  
-"Espera que te ayudaré Tanuki, dudo que sepas distinguir una aspiradora de una cortadora de pasto"- a Megumi siempre le había gustado tentar a su amiga, le era divertido ver como reaccionaba la pequeña joven de ojos azules. Además necesitaba encontrar algo con que quitarse las palomitas y el aceite de encima.  
  
-"Muy bien, Aoshi, hablemos"- dijo Sano una vez que las chicas habían desaparecido en su mirada se reflejaba una gran seriedad y preocupación.  
  
-"¿De que?"- dijo Aoshi levantando el sofá y dejándose caer con un suspiro resignado.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Muy bien, cuéntame que te pasa Kao-chan"- Megumi no había fallado en notar lo rara que estaba su amiga, sin mencionar algo nerviosa y ansiosa.  
  
-"Nada, son solo los exámenes que se acercan, ya sabes cuanto odio los exámenes"-Megumi la miraba reflexiva, conocía demasiado bien a la menuda joven como para creer que era solo eso. Pero también sabía que había ocasiones en que era mejor dejar que ella misma resolviera sus problemas.  
  
-"Bueno, sabes que cualquier cosa estoy acá"  
  
-"Si, lo sé. Gracias"-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, agradecida por contar con la comprensión de su amiga, porque antes de pedir consejo alguno, tenía que ordenar sus ideas. Y la idea de ella y Aoshi era absurda, sin sentido, imposible. 'aunque siempre lo habías considerado endemoniadamente apuesto' decía una pequeña voz en su cabeza que Kaoru trataba desesperadamente de callar. 'además del echo de que siempre sentiste celos de cualquier chica que se le acercaba demasiado' * entonces porqué ayudé a Mikamachi, eh?* seguía la batalla consigo misma. 'porque sabías perfectamente que no era su tipo'* ay, cállate*  
  
-"Kaoru, donde estas?"- preguntó Megumi al ver que su amiga se encontraba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
-"Mou!"- fue la respuesta de una exasperada Kaoru-"Creo que tengo una jaqueca"-masajeaba su frente con dos dedos.  
  
-"Tranquila, te daré una aspirina, aunque lo que deberías intentar es descubrir la razón de esta 'jaqueca'"- le tranquilizó Megumi con una sonrisa.-"Ahora vayamos a limpiar el desastre que armaron ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?"- Kaoru asintió y se puso a buscar la aspiradora.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Agradecería que me explicaras que demonios te pasó hace unos momentos con Jou-chan"- decía Sano mirando con mucha seriedad a su hermano mayor.-"Si Megumi no aparecía, la hubieras..."  
  
-"besado, lo sé"- terminó Aoshi la frase.-"Mira, no entiendo muy bien lo que me pasa. Siempre he considerado a Kaoru como una amiga y la niña con la que siempre hacíamos travesuras de niños, es casi como mi hermana, y arrghh"  
  
-"Explícate"- Sano le alentó a continuar  
  
-"No hay nada que explicar, son solo las hormonas, nada más. No hay otra explicación"- 'si claro' decía una voz en su mente, *es solo la chiquilla de a lado* le respondió Aoshi con un gruñido 'eso no impide que sea hermosa' *por eso digo que es solo atracción física* 'o el que ella sea tan buena, inteligente' * no te estoy escuchando* 'además si fuera solo físico no importaría lo que ella siente por cierto pelirrojo' *Arghh, vete de una vez* mentalmente hizo desaparecer a su otro yo con varios manotazos al aire.  
  
-"Muy bien, ¿y que es lo que piensas hacer hermano? "  
  
-"No tengo la menor idea"  
  
Justo en ese momento regresaron Megumi y Kaoru con la aspiradora y entre todos ayudaron a limpiar el desastre. Luego se sentaron a terminar de ver las películas, aunque había una tensión en el aire que vibraba entre Aoshi y Kaoru, aun a pesar de haberse sentado cada uno en una esquina distinta del sofá, con Sano y Megumi en medio.  
  
N/A: cualquier comentario es bien recbido.  
  
ari-g 


	6. capitulo quinto

N/A: Solo quiero agradecer a todos quienes dejaron un review. Les quiero mucho!!  
  
Algo Inesperado  
  
Capitulo quinto:  
  
"Perdiendo el control"  
  
-"Bien, puede sentarse Kamiya"- con esto Kaoru volvió a su lugar luego de leer lo que el profesor le había indicado, sentía como una mirada gris hacía hoyos en su nuca al sentarse.  
  
-"Kaoru"- la joven volteó un poco para dar a entender que lo había escuchado y tomo el pequeño papel que Kenshin le pasó desde su pupitre, que estaba exactamente detrás del de Sano, que era al lado del de ella. Luego de leer con detenimiento dio un asentimiento con la cabeza. Sano volteó a ver a su hermano al sentir su aura sulfurar, uno prácticamente podía ver el aura de ira alrededor de Aoshi, sentado detrás de Kaoru, clavando su helada mirada gris en la nuca de la joven.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Kaoru"- decía el joven pelirrojo tomando una de las pequeñas manos de su novia entre las suyas. - "K."  
  
Kaoru lo silenció apoyando un dedo en sus labios, había decidido que la situación no era justa para alguien como Kenshin, la duda de sus sentimientos -"Kenshin, escúchame."- el joven la miró con atención-"Yo te."  
  
-"Lamento interrumpirlos"  
  
La joven se detuvo en seco, sintió como una corriente helada al oír esa voz.  
  
-"¿Si?, .¿qué se te ofrece, Shinomori?"- preguntó el pelirrojo con su sonrisa característica.  
  
-"Hiko-sensei te busca"- fue la respuesta de Aoshi que observaba al pequeño joven de ojos violetas con una mirada más que gélida.  
  
-"Hai"- volviendo la mirada a la muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla- "Trataré de librarme de Shisou, mj?"- la joven solo asintió con la cabeza y el adolescente se marchó.  
  
Ojos grises la observaban con una mezcla de enfado, ira y rabia. Aoshi tenía los nervios destrozados por toda la cunfusión que experimentaba, y el ver a la chiquilla con ese maldito pelirrojo no era lo que uno llamaría relajante.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Sus movimientos eran ausentes, casi automáticos. Se descalzó en la entrada y al llegar a la sala arrojó su chaqueta roja del uniforme al sofá, para luego seguirlo el mismo.  
  
-"Ya era hora de que llegaras"- saludó Sano a su hermano saliendo de la cocina con bandeja llena de comida.  
  
-"Cometí una grandísima estupidez"- dijo Aoshi aflojándose la corbata y exhalando un suspiro  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Aoshi, podrías hacerme un favor?"- como el silencio otorga luego de una pausa la joven continuó-"No podrías excusar a Kenshin de su práctica de Kempo hoy"  
  
Kaoru no quería seguir alargando el asunto, solo se haría más difícil y dolería más. Pero el alto joven no lo entendió así.  
  
-"¿Tanta prisa tienes de volver a verlo?!!"- estalló Aoshi, más furioso que nunca-"Apenas acabas de verlo! Pues no! Lo vas a tener a tu disposición recién mañana, no antes!!"  
  
-"¿Pero, que te pasa?"- la muchacha estaba sorprendida por el arrebato del siempre frío Shinomori  
  
-"¿Qué qué me pasa?"- temblaba de ira mal contenida y tomándola de los hombros la empujó hacia el tronco de un frondoso árbol-"¿Qué no ves lo que me haces?, lo odio"- el tenerla tan cerca le hacía perder el control de sí mismo.  
  
-"¿Pero, que hice yo?"- el sentir la respiración del joven en su rostro la hacía temblar.  
  
No tuvo tiempo de pensar en los motivos por los que se encontraba en tan peculiar escenario pues de la nada unos labios posesivos clamaron los suyos en un beso urgente, desesperado, al cual, luego de la primera impresión, se encontró respondiendo con igual pasión.  
  
Aoshi por su parte estaba fuera de sí, el perfume de jazmín de la chica lo intoxicaba, lo seducía, ya no quería pensar en la locura que estaba haciendo, solo quería que no acabara. Como para no dejarla ir la envolvió en sus brazos. Sabía que lo estaba arriesgando todo, que después se arrepentiría pero en aquel momento no le importó.  
  
No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo permanecieron así. Pero al romper el beso se encontró con la mirada azul de la muchacha llena de preguntas.  
  
-"Mira, yo."- Aoshi estaba tan aturdido como ella-"Maldición!"  
  
Kaoru lo miraba con confusión, su mirada azul atravesando al adolescente. ¿Cómo podía explicar algo que ni siquiera el mismo entendía? Esta era Kaoru, por Dios Santo, la niña con la creció, era casi como una hermana! Se sentía como un pervertido.  
  
-"Arggghh. Maldición!"- de pura rabia golpeó el árbol causando una lluvia de hojas-"Mira, yo. olvídalo, ¿sí?"- se alejó con paso decidido.  
  
La joven estaba demasiado aturdida para atinar a detenerlo o hace algo más que ver su alta figura desaparecer.  
  
-"¿Y no hiciste nada?"- preguntó la futura doctora acariciando la larga y oscura cabellera que cubría su regazo y parte del rostro de Kaoru.  
  
-"No sabía que hacer"- replicó la joven apartando un mechón del rostro. Kaoru había llegado a la casa de Megumi echa un masa de lágrimas. Había muy pocas cosas que pudieran causar tal efecto en la siempre fuerte y autosuficiente muchacha.  
  
-"Debo confesar que nunca hubiera pensado que Aoshi pudiera ser tan impulsivo"- reflexionaba la elegante joven-"Aunque probablemente siendo tan frío, como te quiere demasiado no debe saber muy bien como actuar"  
  
Kaoru negó con la cabeza y ahogó un sollozo.  
  
-"No es eso, te lo digo por lo que pasó después"  
  
Solo luego de un tiempo Kaoru volvió en sí y salió a buscar a su vecino de toda la vida. Lo encontró dando la vuelta al edificio, pero se detuvo en seco.  
  
-"Aoshi-sama"- lo saludó la pequeña joven con una sonrisa- "Es una lástima que no hayas aceptado.  
  
-"de acuerdo"  
  
-"¿Que?"  
  
-"Que saldré contigo"  
  
Ya no quiso escuchar más, ni siquiera le importó que él se diera la vuelta y la viera. Simplemente salió corriendo.  
  
-"¿QUÉ?!!"- los ojos normalmente de un cálido castaño reflejaban una mirada asesina-"Aoshi, eres mi hermano y todo, por lo cual te quiero y eso. Pero a veces eres un IDIOTA con todas las letras, ¿sabes?"  
  
-"Si, lo sé"- se pasó la mano por el lacio pelo oscuro-"Incluso Mikamachi me lo dijo"  
  
-"Mira, Aoshi"- la voz seria de la normalmente feliz y escandalosa chica lo hizo volver la cabeza a mirarla-"Eres sin duda alguna el tipo más apuesto que he visto, pero a veces eres tan. obtuso"- enormes ojos verdes lo miraban con reproche-"Hace tiempo me di cuenta de que sientes algo más que amistad por Kamiya. Y no es justo hacerle algo así"- y como el alto joven se disponía a replicar algo, Misao continuó enseguida-"ah ah, aun no he terminado, la persona más importante con la que debes ser honesto es contigo mismo. Eso lo aprendì justo a tiempo. Y a veces la persona que quieres está justo a tu lado y no te das cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde. No dejes que eso te pase, casi me pasa a mi"- la mirada de la joven se suavizó al recuerdo de un rostro siempre sonriente.-"Bueno, me tengo que ir"  
  
Aoshi quedó ahí viendo la nada hasta que llegó Hanya a informarle que debía cambiarse para la práctica de Kempo.  
  
-"Bueno, pues debo decir que la Comadreja tiene razón"  
  
-"No quiero pensar más en eso. Recibí ya varios golpes en Kempo por no estar concentrado"- masajeaba con persistencia su frente a la vez que se disponía ya a dijirse al baño.  
  
-"Tienes que hablar con Jou-chan"- decía Sano desde su lugar en el sofá- "Ambos sabemos que lo que sientes por ella no es. como lo llamaste, 'hormonal'"  
  
Un gruñido fue toda su respuesta.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Pues entonces, cada vez entiendo menos al cubo de hielo"- Megumi miraba fijamente a la joven que ahora se hallaba apoyando la frente al frío cristal de la ventana-"Aunque aun creo que deberías hablar con él y tambien.  
  
-"Con Kenshin. lo sé"- terminó la pequeña muchacha. El cristal reflejaba su mirada azur llena de tristeza y preocupación.-"¿Puedo quedarme hoy aquí?"  
  
-"Por supuesto Kao-chan"  
  
-"Mañana hablaré con Kenshin a primera hora"  
  
*-*-*  
  
El agua tibia golpeaba sus hombros y pegaba su oscura melena a su rostro apuesto. Los brazos apoyados a la pared, con los fuertes músculos tensos. Tenía la mirada gris fija en el agua que se iba por el drenaje, como si esta pdiera darle las respuestas que buscaba. ¿Desde cuando había empezado a sentirse así? No lo sabía, tal vez desde siempre. La imagen de una pequeña niña de brillantes ojos azules mirándolo desde el suelo, en el cual tenía apresado a un Sanosuke de unos siete años, cruzó su mente, junto otras más:  
  
*Una Kaoru de diez años con un dedo sobre los labios, indicando que no hicieran ruido. La mirada con brillo travieso. El pobre chico, aquel que siempre andaba molestándola a ella y Yahiko, no supo que le pasó hasta que cayó de la cama y vió que lo tanto le había asustado era una enorme araña. El pobre aun temblaba a la mención de la mascota favorita de Kaoru. Patitas.  
  
Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recuerdo.  
  
*Ojos azules brillantes de lágrimas al mostrarle su intento de hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños. La cocina aun mostraba marcas de aquel intento.  
  
*Kaoru corriendo tras Yahiko y Sano con su siempre presente bokken.  
  
*Una mano en su hombro en el funeral de su padre, su mirada diciendole que estaría ahí para él siempre.  
  
*lágrimas mojando su camisa el día del accidente en que perdió a sus padres  
  
Dias y dias de sonrisas, travesuras, diversión, tristezas, lágrimas, apoyo, confianza y cariño, pasaron en su mente. En todos estaba ella, complementándolo. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Simple, no lo había querido ver. El poder sentir tanto por alguien lo asustaba.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Ya acostada y sin poder dormir, ojos azules miraban el techo, intentando resolver el embrollo en que se había metido. Creyó querer de verdad a Kenshin, aunque si es cierto que apreciaba al dulce pelirrojo, ahora se daba cuenta de que no lo amaba. Su corazón estaba en otro lado, desde hacía tiempo.  
  
*Sanosuke la había molestado tanto aquel día que terminarón peleando hasta que lo apresó entre el piso y ella. Una voz llamó su atención, al alzar la cabeza se encontró con una gélida mirada gris. Primero habían discutido y luego terminaron merendando juntos, cortesía de la madre de ellos.  
  
*un hermoso ramo de jazmines como regalo de cumpleaños.  
  
*Un Aoshi de unos diez años llevándola de la mano con la remera hecha trizas y un ojo morado por haberla defendido de unos chicos que siempre abusaban de los más pequeños.  
  
*Aoshi intentando evitar que Sano se comiera toda la comida para el picnic que planeaban hacer sus familias. Lanzaba rayos por los ojos.  
  
*Ambos saliendo de la mano de la primera visita que hizó a la tumba de su padre  
  
*La noche en que se enteró del accidente de sus padres. La sostuvo tada la noche, consolándola.  
  
Tantos eran los recuerdos que tenían juntos, que dudaba que hubiera habido un solo momento en su vida en el que él no estuviera presente, en carne y hueso o en espíritu. Siempre acompañándola, en las buenas y en las malas. Siendo parte de ella misma. Se levantó de golpe, era como si un rayo la hubiera atravesado, todo tenía sentido de pronto. Desde el hormigueo que la recorría al sentirlo cerca hasta esa sensación en el fondo del estómago al verlo con otra. Lo amaba, más que nada en el mundo.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Sou-chan?"- inquirió Misao jugando con su larga trenza  
  
-"Hai"- la veía con atención  
  
-"¿Por qué nunca dijiste antes lo que sentías?"  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
-"Temía perderte"  
  
-"Tontito, nunca me vas a perder"- respondió la joven fijano su mirada verde en la azul de él  
  
-"Eso lo sé ahora"- dijo apartándo un mechon del rostro de Misao y apoyando su frente con la suya-"Te quiero"  
  
-"Yo también, te quiero Sou-chan"- un suave rubor subió a su rostro al unir sus labios en un beso que dejó a ambos sin aliento.  
  
N/A: Y.? Que opinan? 


End file.
